liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet (EHC 08)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info Name: Violet Experiment: E.H.C. (experimental heroic comrade) 08 Pod Colour: Pink Voiced By: Carley Rae Jepsen Appearance: A slim, violet and white experiment possessing: -A sleek, white tail that’s 2x her body length -A pair of deep blue eyes, bordered with rainbow tint -A single tentacle protruding from her head, covered in an array of translucent fins that can be more or less called her hair. -A small grey nose -Faded violet eye patches -A faded violet chest, waist, and under-tail -A faded violet symbol on her upper-right leg as an E.H.C. symbol -Clawed and webbed hands/feet -Two white horns protruding above each eye patch -A mouth much smaller than most other experiment's with hidden teeth. Prefered Instrument: Trumpet Background The third experiment created from the genetics of the wildlife indigenous to the planet earth. This time Zero used the genes from some more aquatic creatures such as the nudibranch, basilisk lizard, several variations of fish and even has some human genetics for experimentation sake. And now that an E.H.C. with mind-restoration abilities has been created, he can now initiate his plan of redemption. Abilities Abilities (physical): Water Running: can temporarily run on water for 10-60 seconds (inherited from the basilisk lizard)' Fast swimming: '''60-40km per hour on average but can exceed 80 when in a hurry' Toxic claws': temporarily paralyses a victim for an hour' Hearing: can hear 3x the distance of a human but doesn’t suffer pain from loud noises '''Abilities (mental): Several mind manipulation abilities that are activated by looking into her eyes including:' Memory removal/restoration: '''can take ones memories and store them within her own mind until she feels the need to return them, and can return forgotten memories to an individual suffering from memory loss.' Memory distortion: can change and distort already existing memories within the mind of an individual Opinion changing': can change the opinion of an individual toward a certain subject/decision '''Mind reading': can read the mind of up to 500 individuals (no eye contact required) Mind control: can control the mind of a single individual; unlike other kinds of mind control that makes the victim have glowing eyes or act like a zombie, there is no way to tell that the victim is under Violet’s control since they still reflect their standard behaviours other than that which she mentally commands them to do. Weaknesses Overconfidence Personality Violet is a good leader who is very capable of handling the E.H.C.’s when Zero isn’t around and can be very patient with each and every task she is given to handle. Not to mention that she is respectful and well mannered. However, since she knows that she is the most attractive of the female E.H.C.’s yet (based off the reactions of the guys whenever she enters the room), it tends to get to her head and makes her quite overconfident and competitive. Likes *-Sunbathing *-Watching the sunset/rise *-Listening to 4-Strings (trance group) *-Looking after the girls while Zero’s away *-Exploring beneath the waves with her closest friend of the bunch, Sapphire *-Toying with the guys, and she doesn’t even need to use her mind tricks to do it *-Pretty much anything else that has to do with being in a body of water Dislikes *-Large, noisy crowds *-Looking after the Boys while Zero’s away *-Cloudy weather *-Interruptions to whatever she’s doing *-Constantly having to hide whenever someone outside of the other E.H.C.’s is sighted *-Has a mild fear of crustaceans Trivia Back to Phen's Page. Category:EHC Content